Wish, Love, Life
by junkosakura01
Summary: Yukiko sacrifices one most important thing to save Souji... Will Souji be able to return it or risk losing her forever? Yuuko guarantees a happy ending this to bittersweet relationship.
1. Signs of Love

**(May 24, 2011)**: The chapters now have a title. Minor changes are made in some chapters. If some of the sentences and scenarios are vague and/or confusing, please tell me.

* For those who have just started reading this, this is/are the revised chapter/s. I'm not exactly sure what was I thinking why I made this fanfic...so critics out there, you're free to attack me with criticisms. If I ever, IF, won't be able to finish this story, anyone's free to continue.

* * *

**Wish, Love, Life**

**CHAPTER 1: Signs of Love**

It was the final battle against Izanami-no-Okami, Souji and his friends struggled to battle. Unfortunately, they all got beaten by the enemy's final blow [Thousand Curses]. Rise just stood there crying, with nothing she could do to help. Souji lies weakly before Izanami, gazing at the sky.

"_I... I wasn't strong enough..._" he muttered.

"_Souji..._" Yukiko whispered, lying helplessly beside an unconscious Chie.

"Now, this has shown me that humans aren't strong enough to prove their desire to change for good of mankind," Izanami said, "I'm ashamed to have chosen you humans to enter this realm, you proved no strength in your hearts."

"W-What..,are you saying...?" said Yosuke, "...We've fought Shadows... Ngh, and even solved the mystery YOU created...!"

"Y-Yeah, dammit!" Kanji struggled to stand then fell down again.

"I have no choice but to shroud you in fog for unable to defeat and prove to me your true and deepest desires to change!" Izanami summoned a huge amount of power and engulfed everything in fog. "I shall give you one more chance to redeem yourselves! Fail to accomplish this one, and your world will be forever in mist."

**oOo**

A few days later, Souji lies unconsciously on a hospital bed, he was badly injured and his body is full of bandages. The whole town of Inaba became engulfed by the fog, and continued to spread all over, leaving people to suffer. Yukiko was beside him crying for his state.

"_Please, Souji... Please wake up... You're not in a coma, you're just sleeping... Please...don't leave me...!_"

Souji suddenly stopped breathing, but Yukiko didn't notice because she unconsciously fell asleep. His mind got transported to the Velvet Room. And for unknown reasons, Yukiko's mind was transported there without Souji knowing.

"Huh...?" he opened his eyes.

"It seems that you have failed to abide by the contract," said Igor, "I am deeply disappointed. You were defeated by fear and lack of strength of your heart."

_"...I'm sorry..._" he looked down.

"Mmm... Huh? What is this place?" Yukiko opened her eyes. "Who are these people? And what is Souji doing here?"

"For this unfortunate event," said Margaret, "we have no choice but to dismiss you as our guest, Souji Seta... Your commitment with us is now finished."

"But...! I can fight her again...! I just have to train harder and try again! Please, I'll—"

"Commitment? Guest? What is she talking about?"

"And it seems that Death has befallen you; you are nearing your time. I am terribly sorry for your unfortunate fate," "We apologize for not telling you about this sooner..."

"WHAT...? Me? ...I'm _dying_...?"

"_DIE...? NOOO...! SOUJI...!_"

**oOo**

Souji disappeared from the Velvet Room, and then Yukiko is now seating inside the unknown realm.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young girl. We apologize for keeping you waiting outside."

"Tell me... Why is Souji here just now? Why did you tell him that he's dying? Did I heard wrong? What's going on here?" then she calmed herself, "...I-I'm sorry, I got carried away..."

"There is no need to apologize; you simply did what your heart tells you. The reason he was here is because that he failed to do his part as a guest here in the Velvet Room."

"Is this what this place is called?"

"Yes," replied Margaret, "Only those with strong will, and fate has chosen, can enter here. In your case, you were allowed to enter for a special cause."

"Me? But… But why? For a minute I was crying beside Souji, and then I'm here..."

"You were summoned here because of that faint desire inside of you for someone dear."

Yukiko looked down and faced them with worried eyes, "...I see, so that's why. Souji's in a coma right now because of that battle. And when I got here and heard that he's dying, I didn't have other thoughts but to save him in any way possible! Please, Sir, do you know how?"

"I do not have that power," he said, "But I know one person who can grant your wish."

"Really?" she tried to wipe her tears, "Please, tell me who this person is!"

"She lives in the city of Tokyo, you will find out when you get there. Your instincts will guide you to her location. But you must be well-prepared when you get there."

"Alright, I will go to Tokyo and find this woman. Thank you, I'll try my best to save him!"

"Once you have made a commitment to her, your life will change. Remember that well, my dear."

"Yes, I will."

"Well, then, I bid you farewell."

"We hope for your success in your desire to save your dearest person, Souji Seta."

**oOo**

**Inaba Municipial Hospital**

Yukiko wakes up on a chair beside Souji feeling she had a long dream. Chie suddenly hugged her in relief.

"Oh, Yukiko...!" Chie was still sobbing. Like Yukiko, Chie was also covered with small bandages.

"Ch-Chie...? Why...are you crying?"

"...We *hic* thought that you were gone too...! You wouldn't wake up!"

"...What?"

The rest of the team were also in tears and in bandages due to the last fight. "Senpai," Naoto said while wiping her tears, "you were unconscious when we found you here."

"Naoto-chan? Um, wait, I'm not getting any of this..."

"Yosuke-kun and Nanako-chan went here earlier to visit Souji-kun," Chie said, "But when they got here, they saw him not breathing anymore... They even saw you 'asleep' beside him bed, and so they thought you committed suicide...!"

"Huh...?" Yukiko stared at them.

"But it's a miracle," Yosuke sighed, "When I left Nanako-chan so that I could call a nurse, she said that he suddenly got better, but still wouldn't wake up. And we had the doctor check up on you too since you were out cold. He said you were fine, just stressed, that's why you didn't wake up easily."

"Where's Nanako-chan now?" she asked.

"She's returned home with Dojima-san because she couldn't bear to see Senpai like this," Rise replied. "But don't worry, she's fine now."

"_Everyone..._" Yukiko began to cry, "I-If it's not much of a bother... Can we go to Junes right now? I...have something important to tell you all..."

**oOo**

**Junes Food Court**

"WHAT?" Chie exclaimed, "YOU'RE GOING TO TOKYO?"

"That's a long trip, Senpai!" Rise stood up. "WHY...?"

"I have to, it's my own decision; it's something important that I have no time to stay and go now."

"Man, what happened to you?" Kanji said, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"It's...kinda complicated..." Yukiko looked away, "I can't tell you exactly why. I have to leave before it's too late. And it's the only way to save him."

"Save him? How? ...Well if that's your decision," Chie said, "then we're to support you!"

"Really? You're not going to insist on asking me why?"

"Of course, Yukiko!" Chie stood up, "I know that you're going through tough times now, and you need to prove something to yourself, right? Though we wanted to, but it's not that important now! Go on, go there immediately."

"_Chie..._" Yukiko sobbed.

"Yeah!" Teddie jumped, "If Yuki-chan is going for a special cause, we're right here to keep an eye on Sensei for you!"

"Teddie..." Yukiko smiled a little.

"Right!" Yosuke agreed, "We won't interfere, but if you need our help, we'll come right away!"

"Thank you...!" she cried even more. "I don't know what to do without you all...! *sob*"

"But," Chie said, "What about your mom? And the inn and everything at school?"

"I think I won't be gone too long," Yukiko answered, "After I'm done, I'll come home right away."

And so, Yukiko packed light and boarded the train to Tokyo. When she got there, her strange feeling led her to a mysterious peculiar house. She walked nervously towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

**CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Price

**CHAPTER 2: Price**

"I can't believe that my feet led me here..." she thought.

"Welcome!" twin girls welcomed her; it was Maru and Moro. "Please come inside!" they said, "You are Master's guest!"

"Master?" she looked at them curiously.

"Welcome," a black-haired boy with glasses greeted her by the butterfly-printed sliding door, it was Watanuki smiling, "Yuuko-san is expecting you, please come in."

"Y-Yuuko-san...?" she soon followed him towards the door.

Watanuki opened the door to let her inside. There sitting on the couch, Yuuko plays with Mokona using a tennis racket; she played with him as if Mokona was a tennis ball, more like a paddle ball rather. Watanuki was looking intently at Yukiko; he thought that Yukiko must be what Yuuko has been telling him—about a young beautiful girl who would come for help.

"What a pretty girl," Watanuki blushed and thought, "But Himawari-chan's super cute too! Hmm, she must be in high school like me. I wonder why she came here. Yuuko-san knew she would, I'm sure of it, she told me!" Then his expression changed a bit, "Why do I suddenly feel weird...? It's as if something darted past me just now..."

"Welcome," Yuuko stood up to face her, "You've had a long trip, haven't you? Watanuki, kindly get a chair for our guest. Now, what is your wish?"

"Are you...that person the long-nosed man told me about...?" Yukiko asked as she sat on a chair Watanuki offered.

"I see. He must be kind enough to refer me to you. He may or may not tell you of my true purpose, but I know that you have been advised about one important thing."

"Yes, he has."

"Well, then... What is your wish?"

"I wish... I wish that I could do something to save my love, Souji, from Death... He's been in a coma after our last battle against Izanami, the mythical goddess. Souji is our leader and without him, we have no chance against her. Um, I know it's a bit impossible to believe but, we and the rest of our friends can summon beings called Persona."

"Manifestations of your soul, correct?" Yuuko gave her a mysterious smile, "You wish to save someone from seeing Death? If your wish was to revive him, that I cannot do, it is against the cycle of life to do such thing. It may be considered a grave sin as well."

"Then what about my wish?"

"I can consider; he is still alive after all. But I'm sure that man you mentioned has already warned you of your payment for this wish, yes?"

"No, but he told me that I have to be well-prepared."

"The price for your wish must be of equal weight, meaning you have to give something important as payment. You need compensation for everything in life. You can't give too much nor can you take too much."

"_Yuuko-san's got it memorized…_" Watanuki had his usual expression on.

"Are you just gonna mock me or start serving some tea and snacks? It's rude for our guest, Watanuki."

"H-How did you…? Are you part-psychic...?"

"O-Oh, I won't be taking long! I will leave as soon as my wish is granted," Yukiko said, "Hmm, something of equal weight...," she thought deeply.

"Would you like to know the price?"

"_Geez, I can't understand Yuuko-san at all..._" Watanuki thought again.

"I heard you back there!" Yuuko pointed towards the back door with her.

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" he shouted at her.

"I wasn't, your facial expression tells all," she gave him her usual look. "Now go fetch us something to drink," she waved her hand.

"Yes, please," Yukiko finally made her decision. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Alright, your payment is that you have to _surrender your feeling of love for this person_." Yukiko gasps and her eyes are wide open. "If you don't want to, then it's for you to decide. His life rests in your hands since you took the responsibility for it. If you take back the action, he'll surely die. He doesn't have much time too, his moments now are reserved as you make your decision."

"His life is on my... Give up my love...for Souji...?"

**CHAPTER 2 END**


	3. Value

**CHAPTER 3: Value**

"There is no other thing to balance your wish," Yuuko twirled Yukiko's long, black hair from behind; "Your wish is too great to be paid just like that."

"Yuuko-san, isn't that a bit cruel...?"

"Cruel~! Cruel~!" repeated the twin girls.

"Are you sure that there's no other way for me to pay my price...?" Yuuko just stared at her without any response. "If that's the case, then I will give it up..." Yukiko looked down on her feet.

"Hold out you hand."

"Okay."

Yuuko clasped Yukiko's hand tightly, "Your dearest person will be returned to his healthy state when you return. However, once you two have seen each other, you will no longer feel any love for him anymore. Harsh it may seem, but that was the only price. Love for him alone will disappear, but not for your other loved ones."

Yukiko's expression darkens and became different, "I understand," she said palely and started walking towards the door.

"What is this feeling...?" Watanuki thought, and he suddenly felt cold. "It suddenly got cold... But this eerie feeling's already here right after she entered the shop..." Yuuko looked at him as he shivers with slight fear.

"Wait," Yuuko said, "You've had a long trip, I suggest you stay in for the night. Tomorrow, you can return home with full strength. Maru, Moro, please lead her to a room."

"Yes~!"

"Thank you," said Yukiko and walked outside escorted by Maru and Moro.

"Will you play with us?" said the two.

"Let her rest for a while," said Yuuko with a smile.

"I'll be happy to, but I guess only after I rest," Yukiko let out a pale chuckle.

**oOo**

"Yuuko-san... I don't think she handled it easily," Watanuki approached her. "I know," she replied. "But not all things can be handled so easily, you know."

"Watanuki," Yuuko looked at him, "If your dear Himawari-chan was in the same state, would you do the same as well? Imagine yourself in that girl's shoes, and see if you would do the same. Rather, would you change it?"

Watanuki fell silent, then spoke, "It's fate that decided it, right? And are you an accomplice of another crazy being? First, that glasses-wearing person you hate to hear, then this long-nosed ma—MMPH?"

Yuuko covered his mouth, "There are things that cannot be told. And didn't I told you before? It's only _Hitsuzen_, there is no such thing as coincidences," Yuuko's expression was mysterious. "Now, Watanuki, I want fish mackerel and red wine for dinner! Add an extra plate for our guest."

"WHAAAT?"

"You heard me, I want those for dinner!"

"Mokona wants to drink sake!"

"Not you too, you little fur ball?"

"'Life is unfair', is that what you were thinking?"

"…Well, yeah," Watanuki looked at her, "B-But I know that it's not to blame, so…"

"I understand."

"But will she be okay, Yuuko-san?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. It may take time for her to resolve what the problem really is."

"Yuuko-san, what do you think why they experience this?"

"It's not right to interfere in other people's business, why do you ask?"

"I'm not really sure. Do you think there's a possibility that I'll experience something like this?"

"That is…for you to know. You hold far greater things for you to discover on your own, with or without help."

"Aw, c'mon…! Would you stop talking in riddles…?"

"You still have a lot to learn, Watanuki."

"You always say vague things!"

"That is because you are not an open-minded person," she laughed. "But you will soon reach the answers to your question, Watanuki."

"Agh, I don't understand you at all...!" he scratched his head as he goes to the kitchen.

**CHAPTER 3 END**


	4. Heartbeat, Heartbreak

**CHAPTER 4: Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

Yukiko arrived back in Inaba, after spending a night at Yuuko's. She was feeling a little flushed after that deal. She felt that she wasn't able to sleep well because of it, even after she played with Maru & Moro before leaving. She tried her best to remember everything she had with Souji—from the time she met him to the day they became a couple, even when he helped her decide whether she should stay in Inaba or not—before she completely forgets them all. This might be that last chance she'll be like this.

"Yukiko!" Chie waved at her from the podium.

"Chie?" she looked at her palely when she got outside the train.

"Are you okay? You must be tired, your face looks awful!" she said and tried to make her laugh.

"I'm fine..." she said, and then thought, "Once I see him, he'll wake up. But...I won't be able to tell him that I paid my love for him..."

"What? L-Let's just go back and let you rest."

"Can we first visit _him_...?"

**oOo**

**Inaba Municipial Hospital**

"_Mmm...huh?_" Souji opened his eyes.

"_Senpai...!_" Rise cried over him.

"What a miracle!" Yosuke said, "He woke up just as Yukiko-san came in! Aw man, Partner! You don't know how damned worried we are...!"

"Hey, stop crying like a baby over Senpai!" Rise kept pushing him aside as Yosuke whined and pushing Rise as well. "I'm not!" Yosuke denied, "I'm crying tears of joy!"

"You're back already?" asked Kanji.

"Yes, I'm done with what I had to do," replied a pale Yukiko.

"You don't look too well," Naoto said.

"Yukiko," said Souji weakly, "I'm glad you're here."

"Yes, thank goodness you're alright."

"Are you okay? You sound sick," Souji held her hand weakly.

"Not at all, I went back here to see you," she gently let go, "But now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She then left the room with no expression at all. Though her words were sincere and her eyes in tears, Souji felt that something was missing.

**xXx**

"What happened to her?" Teddie stared.

"I dunno," said Chie, "Actually, while I was talking to her on her phone, while she was on the train, she sounded empty. I mean, every time I told her that you're getting better, she sounded like she has no concern for you at all. She even looks pale when I fetched her from the station."

"Maybe that little trip of hers did something to her," Yosuke wondered.

"I thought you two were going steady?" Rise looked at him.

"We are, but I don't understand why she's acting like that," replied a weak Souji.

"Senpai," Naoto interrupted, "it is best that you should rest and save your questions for later. We will find out about Yukiko-san's strange behavior."

"Yeah, Senpai!" Rise jumped, "Just stay there and let us do the investigation!"

"We're not spying on Yukiko-senpai, Rise..." Kanji said.

"I know, I know! Geez, Kanji-kun, I was just lightening things up!"

"Whatever."

"Chie, would you mind asking her 'bout this?" said Yosuke, "You are her closest best friend after all."

"I'll go ask her right now, and I bet she went straight home,"

**oOo**

**Amagi Inn**

"I'm sorry, Chie-chan," said one of the staff members, "Yuki-chan hasn't come back yet."

"WHAT? Did...Did she call you to tell where she is or something?"

"No, and I don't know where she could be right now. We're very worried about her… All we know is that…"

"Is that so? ...Thank you. I'll try to bring her back safely."

"Thank you, Chie-chan. Yuki-chan is fortunate to have you as a close friend."

**xXx**

"She's not here at Junes either," said Yosuke via cell phone.

"*sigh* Where she could be?" Chie replied, she was also pacing back and forth while tightly holding her hair.

"Kanji, Naoto-chan, and I will keep on looking too. Rise-chan and Teddie's keeping an eye on him right now."

"Thanks, Yosuke-kun, call me again when you find her," she said and then hung up.

**xXx**

By the flood plains, Yukiko sat alone, remembering the day she and Souji were under it during the rain one time. It was when she wore her kimono for the interview, and he was on his way home. This very moment holds remaining sweet memories, and she has only until then before she completely loses it.

"_It still doesn't make me feel anything..._," she murmured.

"*sigh* _Yukiko, where are you?_" Chie thought. Rain started to pour and was blocking Chie's vision, "Aw, darn! I don't have my umbrella! Now how am I supposed to look for her now...?" Then she gave up and started running home. "_Sorry, Yukiko, I failed to look for you..._"

"..._Rain_, just like this one. I remember the first time we spoke together alone under this place. It was the time that reporter was murdered, the news was all about her," she sighed, "Still, I don't feel a thing... Face it, Yukiko... Love's gone, and it won't ever come back again."

She then stood up and walked back home, not minding the rainfall. Back at the hospital, Rise had to go home and left the two alone in the room.

**xXx**

"Bye, Senpai, see you tomorrow."

"Take care, Rise."

"Bye-bye, Rise-chan!"

"Teddie, what do you think why Yukiko's acting weird?"

"How should I know, Sensei?"

"_Ohh..._ Sorry, I shouldn't be too carried away..."

"Ooh! Teddie just remembered! Before Yuki-chan left for Tokyo, she said that she needed to do something there and it's very important to her."

"What? Say that again?"

"Ooh! Teddie just remem—"

"...Not that part... After _that_ part, Teddie."

"Yuki-chan left for Tokyo. She said that—"

"Wait, stop right there! Yukiko went to Tokyo? When? Why?"

"Yesterday, then she came right back today. But we don't know why, sorry."

"Why would she… Thanks, I guess we'll know soon."

**oOo**

**Next Day, Junes**

"One strawberry ice-cream for table—oh hey, Yukiko-san!" Yosuke greeted, "I didn't recognize you right away. How's your trip from Tokyo? You never told us how it went, you just scurried outside without saying a proper goodbye."

"Sorry, it's just that a lot's been on my mind. The trip was fine, Yosuke-kun."

"Hey, why the long face? Still upset about something? Chie and the others were worried sick 'cause they hadn't found you. We thought something might have happened, but at least you're here safe and sound. Here's your order, by the way. Don't worry, it's on me. It'll help you cheer up."

"Thank you," she took the order with a pale smile. "Yeah, and I got home yesterday drenched in the rain from the flood plains."

"So that's where you were!" Chie ran to them, "Idiot! You had me SO worried!" Chie hits the table with her hands, and then suddenly drinking Yukiko's juice... "Whoops, sorry, I kinda got carried away with the furious outbreak, haha...haa..."

"I'm sorry, Chie... A lot's been on my mind since the other day."

"Erm, I guess it's time for me to leave, huh?" Yosuke walked slowly away.

"Yes, Yosuke, I'm glad you understand. Goodbye," Chie looked at him with upset eyes. "We'll be going now, and thanks for lighten her up."

"_Okaaay..._ Um, you're welcome." He left them alone and resumed to his job. Yukiko was still depressed and Chie could only look at her with upset eyes. They soon started to go to the flood plains, and stayed there.

"Yukiko, it'll make you feel a little better if you tell me."

"No, Chie, you wouldn't understand; you might not believe me."

"I won't know until you tell me."

"It's really unbelievable."

"Yukiko!"

"Okay! I gave up my love for Souji for a wish-granting woman named Yuuko-san in a very strange house in Tokyo!"

"Gave up? Wish-granting woman? Strange house in Tokyo? What…?"

"See? I knew you'd react like that!"

"...Um, Yukiko, are you sure 'bout this?" she held her hand tightly.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I tell you!"

"Tell me about it slowly. You're just upset, now speak calmly, and tell me while being calm and relaxed, okay?"

"I went to Tokyo to see a woman named Yuuko-san."

"And? So what made you go there in the first place?"

"...Well, a long-nosed man in a very strange dream told me to in order to save Souji's life. I fell asleep beside him one time, and I saw them in a weird velvet blue limousine."

"_Okay, so now it's a long-nosed man...? Wait, did you just say limousine?_"

"After that, I did go to see her. When I got there, it was as if the house was pulling me inside. Then a guy and two girls led me to her room."

"Then what did she tell you?"

"She said she can grant my wish and then…" she stopped and fell to her knees.

"Y-Yukiko!"

"_…My wish was too great and I had to give something important as payment…!_" she sobbed.

"W-Well? What was it?"

"_Love_, Chie… It's love for him that I had to give…"

"Love…for Souji-kun…? What...?" Yukiko nodded. "Aw, Yukiko, if that was bothering you, you could've said so! If you hadn't told me until now, you'd still be upset. You could've asked me to come with you; I might have helped a little."

"_Chie…_ *hic*"

Chie held Yukiko close and embraced her, "W-Well, at least you told me. Now, how are we gonna get your love back? It's too impossible."

**oOo**

Just then, Fox came with an ema in his mouth.

"Fox?" Chie said, "What are you doing here? Hey, what's that in your mouth? An ema for Yukiko?"

"For me? Um, thank you," she took the ema.

"Looks like it's still unwritten. Are you giving it to her for a wish?" Fox nodded to answer Chie's question. "How nice of you, Fox! Now you can put your wish!" Chie smiled.

"I don't think it's that simple, but I'll try." She wrote her wish and returned it to Fox. Fox took the ema and nuzzled his nose against Yukiko's leg, then ran back to the shrine. "How could Fox know about it?" Yukiko wiped her tears.

"Beats me, I guess he sensed it or something. Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, thanks a lot, Chie," Yukiko tried to smile. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"Come, I'll get you home, then we'll discuss more about this tomorrow."

**CHAPTER 4 END**


	5. Your Affection

**CHAPTER 5: Your Affection**

Chie took Yukiko home, then she called Yosuke about what she heard, "…And that's what happened, Yosuke-kun."

"I see. It must be tough for Yukiko-san…"

"Gather everyone except her and Souji-kun at Junes tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Yukiko really needs to be alone right now. Even she looks calmer now, her gestures tell all. And as for Souji-kun, he'll only get upset. Plus, he's still weak, isn't he? We can't have him worry too much."

"I understand, Chie. See you tomorrow."

**oOo**

**Next Day: Junes Food court**

"That's illogical, Chie-senpai," Naoto said.

"I know, but she wasn't making this all up. She wouldn't lie like that nor even try lying."

"I wish we could do something for Yuki-chan," Teddie sipped his milkshake.

"With Senpai still at the hospital, he'll only get worse once he finds out she traded her love for saving his life."

"That's a romantic thing, but this is too literal!" Rise exclaimed, "I wouldn't mind Senpai risking his life for me, but this is too much for me to handle!"

"Sheesh, since when did you claim Senpai as your own…?" Kanji's eyebrow rose.

"Pshaw, I'm only kidding! I won't take him from Yukiko-senpai. But seriously, is there such a person? And paying something important like that for a wish… It's getting me curious all of a sudden."

"If Souji-kun won't get better before he leaves, Dojima-san, Nanako-chan, and his parents will get worried."

"But despite that," Yosuke said, "I'm glad Dojima-san believed that we have Personas and had been saving everyone from the fog."

"Yes," Naoto nodded, "and he wholeheartedly accepted it—even Senpai's unfortunate incident..."

"Ugh, let's probably stop talking like this…" Chie stood up and stretched her arms, "Do you know when Souji's going to be out, Naoto-chan?"

"Um, if I'm not mistaken, he should be out by now..."

"Ooh… This'll be a problem for us…" Chie sat down again.

"We have to retrieve Yukiko-senpai's love back!" Rise stood up. "For Senpai!"

"But how? We don't even have a clue on—" Naoto suddenly gasped.

"_I heard everything…_"

**xXx**

Standing weakly behind was Souji in his casual clothes. He looks pale and seems to be half-awake. His hair was messy, and then he began to walk slowly towards them.

"_S-Souji-kun…?_" Chie stood up again, spilling her juice on the table. "Are you feeling any better? How did…you know we were here…?" she managed to catch Souji before he could collapse.

"This is the only place we always go whenever something's going on I tried calling Yosuke, but he won't answer. And I feel fine just a while ago," he tried to say the last sentence as a joke. "But I suddenly felt weird after hearing this conversation… Where's Yukiko, and what's this about, Chie-san?"

Chie just stood speechless. They were all silent, and Souji looked at them blankly.

"We… Um, well…"

"Isn't it bad for you to be out like this?" said Yosuke, "After all, you just came out."

"I'm fine as long as I say so."

**oOo**

**Samegawa Riverbank**

While the rest tries to keep Souji from knowing about Yukiko's deal, Yukiko is alone, thinking more about what has happened.

…_Why can't I forget about this? I've been having this feeling since…_

_"…However, once you two have seen each other, you will no longer feel any love for him anymore. Harsh it may seem, but that was the only price..."_

…_Yes, since that moment, I've been empty…_

**Junes Food court**

"Souji-kun, we didn't really mean to keep this from you…"

"Yeah, Senpai, we were just worried that we hid it."

"Hope you won't get upset at us, Senpai."

"Tell me honestly: what really happened to Yukiko?"

Chie explained everything, but Souji's expression seems to be more distressed than before. He quietly kneeled down after and seemed to be crying. _"…So that's why. Why did you do it, Yukiko? You're putting your own happiness away to save me?_"

"Partner? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home? They must be worried about you right now."

"Yosuke, Chie-san, everyone… Do any of you know where she is right now?"

"…Sorry, Senpai," Naoto pulled down her hat a little.

"I've been calling her on where she might be, but her phone's off. I'm getting so worried that I might hit someone!"

"Whoa there! You almost hit me!" Yosuke dodged Chie's kick.

"Huh? Souji-kun, where are you goi—" Souji suddenly ran off and left Junes. His face is still pale since he just recovered. He panted and was heading for the flood plains.

**oOo**

Back at the Dojima Residence, Nanako sits impatiently in front of the turned-off TV. "_Big bro…_"

"Don't worry, Nanako, he'll be back. Geez, that kid really is a handful…" Dojima sighed, "Ever since he got out, he hasn't come home yet. I shouldn't have let him on his own."

"…Daddy, Big bro looks so sad."

"Huh? How come, Nanako? I mean, I can also see it clearly on his face but...I just can't understand that boy sometimes. Geez, how did Sis grow that child up?"

"He looks so sad, but I don't know why. And he keeps looking for Big Sister Yukiko, and he said he had a dream that she'll leave him. I'm worried about him."

Dojima carried his little daughter up and caressed her head, "He'll be fine, it's not good for a little girl like you to worry like that. C'mon, I'll treat you something nice. How does a sundae at Junes sound?"

**oOo**

**Junes**

"Here's your Junes special, Nanako-chan!" Teddie handed her her sundae. "Teddie added extra sprinkles just for you!"

"Ooh, it's so big!" she squealed. "Thank you!"

"Careful, don't get yourself sick, alright?" Dojima laughed.

"I will!" she exclaimed, "Hey, Teddie, want to help me eat?"

"Are you sure, Nanako-chan? Sure, let's eat it together!"

"Hey, you can't eat on your shift!" Yosuke hits Teddie's head with a tray, but not too hard of course.

"Hanamura-kun, you know my nephew well; do you know what's been going on with him?"

"I can't have Dojima-san think we're getting crazier..." he thought."E-Er... Well, we are close pals, but he hasn't said anything strange lately. I'd like to know about it as well."

"Souji's one mysterious kid, but he always manages to make friends like you guys. Since he always moves with his parents, he hasn't made enough memories with his friends until he got here and met all of you. I'm grateful for that, thank you for being with him," Dojima bowed.

"U-Uh, please, there's no need to be so formal, Dojima-san. We're grateful as well to meet him!" Yosuke also bowed.

"AAAGGGHHH! B-B-Brain freeze...!" Teddie ran around the table.

"Teddie! I told you to not eat! Sorry, he's just like that."

"I don't mind, and I'm glad Nanako's happy. If anything comes up, let me know. I can't have him go back to his mom like that, or she'll get furious at me!" he chuckled.

**oOo**

**Aiya Restaurant**

"Mm?" Chie bit off her noodle, "Naoto-chan?"

"Oh, nice to see you here, Senpai."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to eat. A lot's been going on in my mind, and I just want to ease myself a little. Excuse me, one order of ramen please."

"Yes, it won't take long!" said the chef.

"Is it about..."

"...Yes, it is. Since Yukiko-senpai arrived in that state, Souji-senpai is at his loss. I can't help but think of something to fix this. This is worthy enough to be called a mystery."

"But you don't of this as just a mystery, hm?" Naoto nodded in response. "I think the same way too. Yukiko's my best friend, if I can't do anything to help her, why call myself that? I didn't think someone like the person she met is real. Actually, I still think it's too imaginative."

"My thoughts exactly," Naoto said, then ate the ramen she received. "I suddenly had the idea to visit that person."

"Mm... *slurp* But how in the world are we gonna get there? If we ask Yukiko, I bet she won't try to help us. Hey, Naoto-chan, are you interested in doing a little sleuthing?"

"Huh? Sleuthing? What are we going to investigate?"

"If we can get a hold on the stuff she could have brought in her trip, we might find a map or something that can help us! I'm sure she has something like that with her!"

"I understand, but how are we going to do it? She must've arranged her bag by the time she got home."

"Hmm... Ooh, I know! I'll try going in to her room and look for it!"

"Um, exactly how, Senpai?"

"She's probably at home spacing out right now. If I can at least enter her room, even while she's in there, and that she's really spaced out, I can get her bag without her knowing!"

"Good luck with that, and I'll try to research about that place."

**CHAPTER 5 END**


	6. Determination

**CHAPTER 6: Determination**

**Junes Food Court**

"Well, Naoto-chan?"

"There's no such place recorded in the city data logs. And since we have no other idea but the description she gave us, we have zero chance of finding it via research. Have you gone into her room yet?"

"Yeah, and she's worse than before; she's staring right outside the window and it's like she forgot she let me in. But it's just like you said, she had already fixed her bag. It looks like we can't really go to that place after all."

"This must be a top-secret place!" Teddie said.

"We can't say for sure," said Naoto, "It is possible to think that it might really be a magical place since Yukiko-senpai told us an unknown force led her there. But I'm willing to do more research on it."

"Agh..." Yosuke whined, "How the heck are we suppose to help those two? We don't even have any idea how to get there!"

"Man, this is crazy..." Kanji slurped on his shake, "If we don't do somethin', who knows what'll happen to them?"

"Kanji-kun, we're worried as much as you do," Chie ate her snack, "Hmm... this is tougher than I thought..."

"I have a suggestion," Naoto stood up, "This is the only thing I could think of right now, and I hope it will work. We have no other choice but to ask Yukiko-senpai to take us there."

"Naoto-chan, are you serious? There's no way Yukiko will just lead us there. So that's one option; it's better than none."

**xXx**

"Oh, you guys are all here?" Yukiko suddenly arrives. "Why are you all having gloomy faces?" she sounded a bit better.

"We were just, uh...having a little talk," Chie tried to smile. "So how're you feeling? You sound a bit okay."

"A good night's sleep did the trick; I don't remember what and why I was so worried about," Yukiko laughed.

"What are you saying? You were totally spaced out after you came from Tokyo the other day. And you seem to forgot that I was in your room"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Why were you there again?"

"I was hoping to ask you if you could take us to the person you talked to in Tokyo. And you were totally, TOTALLY out of your mind!"

"Why would I be? Is there something wrong?"

"You're awfully calm for someone's who've just paid your own love relationship to save someone's life," said Yosuke.

"Huh?" she stared at him.

"What? Ah, you're just pretending," he tried to laugh.

"About what?"

"Yukiko!"

"What? What should I be worried about? All I know is that we're so worked up about on defeating Izanami. Say, where's Seta-kun by the way? Has he healed yet? We have to finish our mission, but we can't since he's absent as our leader."

"She's calling Senpai by his surname," Rise frowned.

"Y-Yeah..." Kanji reluctantly nodded. "And she's acting like she's just...it's like nothing serious has happened..."

"Why are you acting like this?" Chie sniveled, "I-I know, you're just doing that to keep yourself from being too emotional...! There's no way that you'd ever forget about Souji-kun's relationship with you!"

"Huh? Us? Since when did we become a couple? Chie, I think something's wrong with you-"

"NO! It's you who's got something wrong!" Then Chie ran off leaving Yukiko confused.

"Chie!" Yosuke tried to run after her. "Yukiko-san, what was that about?"

"You all are acting strange... I think I should just go home..." She turns around and then sees Souji. "Oh, you're here. Are you feeling better?"

"I saw Chie-san running, looking so frustrated. But anyways, Yukiko, I'm so happy to see you," he wanted to embrace her. But she motioned him to stop and said, "It's nice to see you well. Shouldn't we be devising a plan to defeat Izanami? We won't be able to defeat her without your leadership, Seta-kun."

"...?" Souji just stared at her blankly, "Huh...?"

"But I understand since you've just got out. But we have to defeat her in time before you leave." And then she smiled at him and left Junes.

**xXx**

"What... What just happened...?" he stared at them while his hands are still positioned to embrace.

"We don't know either..." Naoto replied. "I think we have to tell you now..."

"Tell me about what?"

And so, Souji was told how he was saved from his near-death and about Yukiko's sudden change after her trip to Tokyo. He shook his head in disbelief and that this may be just a living nightmare; a dream that he couldn't accept reality that she traded something valuable for something of equal weight. The rest could just frown and accept the fact. He insisted on making Yukiko say that she's joking, but the scenario earlier proved that she really has changed-changed unwillingly for his sake.

"No... This is just... I won't leave Inaba as long as I don't solve this problem! Yes, our main goal is to defeat Izanami because she's the true perpetrator, and that we should avenge ourselves for being defeated by her. But since this happened... I feel full responsibility..."

"Senpai, you don't need to... Yukiko-senpai was just so concerned that she did it. We couldn't help because we had no idea how, and we didn't stop her because we knew she might be able to succeed-on her own. C'mon, cheer up! You look less handsome when you look so upset," Rise tried to joke and cheer him up.

"But now that it comes to this, we regret on leaving Yukiko alone like that, even though we cheered her on to do it."

**oOo**

Without hesitation, Souji says goodbye and headed for the shopping district. He made his way to the Velvet Door which is still standing in the very same place. He used the Velvet Key and went inside. There, he sees Igor and his assistant Margaret in their usual places.

**Velvet Room**

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" Margaret greeted as usual.

"I'm here for one favor," said Souji, "Can you take me to the place Yukiko went when she had her wish granted?"

"Ah, that long-haired girl? I only told her the place, and she went there on her own. So she had already gone there. And you don't look too well; perhaps it is still from a previous injury or an emotional conflict."

"Then can you tell me? I'll do anything, please!"

"Do you think it would change anything?" Margaret inserted herself in the conversation.

"I know I can do it! After that, I'll have enough strength to confront Izanami again. If I can't do this, why else was I chosen to have this power?"

Igor smiled at him and so did Margaret, "You determination is greatly burning. I'm sure that woman will be able to help you because she might be able to see it like I am now."

"Who?"

"You will meet her as soon as you have decided. If you need to hurry, don't; because it will only lead you to more dilemmas."

"Thank you so much! I'll leave right away so that I can finish this soon." Souji left the Velvet Room with a hopeful face.

"He's such a reckless boy," Margaret laughed, "But that is why he was chosen, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Igor chuckled, "But who knows what could be the events if he wasn't."

**CHAPTER 6 END**


	7. Gratitude

**CHAPTER 7: Gratitude**

Souji returned home as soon as he can. Good thing he's feeling a bit better and got enough guts to face his challenges. Now he has to do is make a quick trip to Tokyo and then beat the hundred year lights out of Izanami.

**Dojima Residence**

"Big Bro!" Nanako stood up and ran to him. "I missed you! Oh, Dad's not here right now. He said he had to go talk to Adachi-san for interrogation."

"Uncle's not here? Great, he's not here to yell at me for leaving so sudden," he thought.

"What would you like to eat? I'll do my best to cook it!"

"I'll have to pass, I'm not that hungry, Nanako."

"Eh? But you've just..."

"It's okay, I'll be fine," he smiled and then gave her a pat on the head.

He just thought that if he had to leave right now, Nanako and Dojima will ask him where on Earth will he go and why. And if he answered that he'll go _there_, Dojima might think of sending him back to his ward. Now, if he'll be able to sneak past Dojima without Nanako telling him, he's in the clear. But there's still her, so he has to sneak past her first.

"Nanako, aren't you going to do something today?"

"Um, not at the moment."

"Oh."

"But if you want to do something with me, that's okay! How about we watch TV?"

"Mm, I'll just rest for a bit. Sorry if I suddenly asked you that." Nanako just stared at him. He went to his room and started to pack his things.

**oOo**

**Tokyo, Yuuko's Shop**

"Here's another batch of sake, Yuuko-san."

"Ah, thank you, Watanuki."

"That's already your fifth this day..."

"Mokona wants more sembei!"

"NO WAY! YOU EAT LIKE A NOISY FAT GERBIL!"

"Grumpy!" Mokona pouted.

"Yuuko-san?" Watanuki approached Yuuko who was sitting calmly, staring at the clear blue sky. "What's wrong?"

"Hm... Another one will be coming here for a wish."

"Who? How did you know that? Is it that girl again?"

"No, but he comes from the same town as her. The wind is carrying the same aura, but different feel. He seems to be desperate, but I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

"I wonder why he's coming here or what his wish is."

**xXx**

"Mistress! A customer!"

"Ah, seems like he has come sooner than expected. Let him in," Yuuko stood up and fixed her dress.

"Could he be...?" Watanuki went ahead of Yuuko and opened the sliding door. "Ah!"

"Um... Good day..."

"Good day to you too; welcome to my shop."

"Are you that person who can grant my wish? Were you the one Yukiko asked help from?"

"So the same man told you, like that girl the other day."

"So you did met Yukiko! I'm her..."

"You're more than her friend; I understand."

"Eh...? Eh...?" Watanuki stared dumbfounded.

"Please, tell me what I need to trade for my wish!"

"We'll talk about that after you rest for a while. You are still weak from your previous injury and you've just gotten from a long trip here. Maru, Moro, please accompany our guest to a room."

"Yes~!" Then the two girls cheerfully grabbed Souji's arms and led him to a room.

**xXx**

"Yuuko-san, you knew?"

"About what I told him? No, but I can see that through his actions; and he was obviously short of breath."

"Oh, maybe I just didn't notice. But is it okay for him to stay here a bit?"

"If someone is in need, one must try to help him even though he is a stranger. If I were to tell him sooner, he will just collapse from exhaustion. He hasn't fully recovered and his mind is still cluttered."

"Even though you're a selfish glutton, you still have a kind heart," Watanuki is sniggering behind her back.

"That's no way to talk to your boss, Watanuki," she chuckled.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS! So what do we do about him now? He's sleeping-in the same room that girl stayed in."

"He will wake up once he's gotten better. I will tell him his price when he's ready to hear it."

**oOo**

Souji is awake even after he was led inside, but he doesn't want to leave the room yet because his body is heavy and his mind is filled with many thoughts. "I'm already here, but I wasn't given the chance to tell me what I need to do. I have to return as soon as possible."

"Ah, so you are already awake," Yuuko knocked before entering. "I let you rest first because the despair is shown clearly around you. But haste makes waste, you should be wary of that."

"That's very hospitable of you, thank you. Um, do you know what should I-"

Yuuko motioned him to keep quiet. "Come with me, we will talk about your wish there."

**xXx**

"Your price for the wish... It isn't monetary, just something of equal value is enough."

"What do I need to pay you with?"

"I'd ask for the manifestation of your soul, but that is a part of you which you need in order to defeat your greatest foe. The key you hold has the same value yet I cannot because you will still need it. Hmm, would you like to offer me something instead?"

"I don't think I have anything valuable to give..."

"Nothing? Hm, what is that in your coat pocket?" Yuuko notices a small rope hanging out from Souji's coat pocket. He searched through until he showed the charm Yukiko gave him. "That will do," said Yuuko.

"This?" he looked at it, "But this is just a charm."

"A charm that holds a sweet memory of the person you hold dear. She gave it you, didn't she?"

"Yes, on the day she realized what she really wants to do in her life," he said with a relieved smile, remembering the moment.

"That will be your payment," Yuuko said, "Give it to me." He then handed her the item. "A charm is just a charm, but once a part of the heart is placed in it, it becomes something valuable and holds a strong magic within it. Its value worth how much it weighs, but I'm not talking about the physical attributes. "

"I think I understand what you mean, Ma'am."

"I wonder if I should give Himawari-chan a charm too..." Watanuki thought.

"Yes, this charm will be enough. Watanuki, be a dear and get something from the storage."

"Me? Uh, alright."

**xXx**

"Wait, she didn't tell me what to get! Sheesh... Well I hope I get to see it soon-ouch!" A small red fan with a ribbon tied on its end suddenly fell from above the containers. "Uhh..." he caressed his head, "I feel an intense energy coming from this fan. Maybe this is what she wants me to get."

**xXx**

"Ah, good, you've found it. Now hand it over to him."

"A fan?" Souji looked at it. He opened the fan and a small black butterfly on a flower print is seen on it.

"That fan can emit strong gusts of wind with one single stroke. It was made so a curse's aura will disappear. When that girl came here, a small curse was already following her. By the time she had closed her deal with me, it managed to enter this shop and caught onto her; that was the reason why she lost her feeling of love for only you. Watanuki has sensed that entity too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did... But I didn't saw anything, I only felt weird and slightly cold."

"It was strong enough to conceal itself, yet we could sense its presence. However, she was not aware of it. I didnt want to tell her about that curse, and so I told her that her wish's price was to lose her emotion for you."

"So a wave of this fan at Yukiko will cure her?"

"If you want to try it out, you'll have to do it on that person."

"Thank you very much! I'll never forget your help!" he bowed in gratitude and ran off outside the shop.

"You're very welcome. And I hope you will be able to finish your endeavor soon," she said before he left.

"A curse was clinging onto that girl, but neither she nor that guy just now saw nor felt it. Did you really saw what was going to happen?"

"It was rather something you should at least expect. I don't have the power to see the future, remember? That entity was waiting for the moment she and the boy will separate from each other and then it will strike. It was testing their bond as well as for the people around them. Remember what that girl told us? She is currently in a battle against a mythical goddess, and they will surely lose if that boy wasn't able to recover."

"Maybe that entity and their enemy are one," Watanuki said, "I'm not sure, but I think it makes sense."

"For them, it was a challenge and their next moves will determine if they will succeed or not. In our part, we've only helped them and identified that everything was all under their enemy's challenge."

"Do you think they'll realize that?"

"Someday they might be able to, but it's not much of a deal if they are able to realize it or not. We've done our part, so all they can do now is finishing the task given to them."

**CHAPTER 7 END**


	8. Gust

**CHAPTER 8: Gust**

Souji hastily goes back to Inaba and try the fan. But his wound is starting to hurt again and stops him halfway while at the Yasoinaba Station.

**Yasoinaba Station**

"Urgh...why now...?" he hurriedly leaned himself to a post.

"Hey!" a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Ugh," he tries to look towards the person calling, "Y-Yosuke...?"

"Whew, I'm glad I found you! I had a feeling you'd be here, so I rushed and wanted to wait for ya."

"Thanks... You're a great pal."

"Thanks for the compliment!" he smiled. "Your wounds must've opened up; I gotta get you to Dojima-san first. Wait, maybe a doctor can help to make it easier."

"No, I'm just a bit tired... But you have to take me to Yukiko first, I need to do this before I...ngh...!" he clutched his side tight.

"To Yukiko-san? Why? C'mon, let's start walking to get you home."

"I can be able to get her back with this," he slowly showed him the fan.

"A fan? What can this thing do? Wave the nonsense outta her?"

"Actually, the woman who gave me this said that Yukiko was cursed and I need to use this on her."

"...Man, a lot of crazy things are happening since the fog stayed in. I dunno if this has anything to do with the craziness."

"You have to take me to her now."

"Alright, but you have to get treated first."

**oOo**

Yosuke called Chie on his phone to take Yukiko with her and meet up with Souji. Chie replies and says to meet up at flood plains. Yukiko is resisting, stating she has the goal of dispersing the fog in her mind, and saying Souji has to be alert. The other four heard the plan since they are with the two girls. They went to the designated place as soon as Chie closes her phone.

**Samegawa Flood Plains**

"Ah! Phew, we're here!" Chie fell down and gasps for breath. "But you didn't have to sound so panicked, Yosuke...you almost scared half to death!"

"Sorry..."

"Uhh..." Teddie is flat on his face on the nice soft grass despite the current atmosphere.

"Good, you're all here," said Souji.

"For goodness' sake, Seta-kun, why did you hurried us to go here?" Yukiko is gasping. "If this is about the battle, I'll listen."

"There's something much more than that, Yukiko," he slowly took out the fan. "I will get that curse off you!"

"What?" she blinked in confusion. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Whoa, is that going to help?" Kanji looked twice at the fan, "That's just a fan!"

"This is not the time to do other things, Senpai!" Rise shouted.

"You better have a good reason for this," Yukiko said.

"I won't let that thing stand between us, so I'll rid you of it! YUKIKO, I LOVE YOU!" Souji gathers enough strength and makes a huge wave in front of Yukiko, and a black cloud is released from her. It dispersed as soon as it left Yukiko. Fortunately, it didn't have a plan on attacking another victim.

**xXx**

"What just..." Yukiko suddenly fell unconscious. "Yukiko!" Souji and Chie screamed.

"What just happened?" Rise completed what Yukiko is about to say, she is shocked especially after seeing a cloud of black smoke emitted from Yukiko. "Yukiko!" Chie shrugged Yukiko, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Yukiko was cursed," said Souji, "I presume it's a curse that prevents her from loving the person she values. This fan has magic and it just released her from that curse. Ugh..." Souji had collapsed and dropped the fan.

"Gyaahh...? S-Senpaaii!" Rise rushed in with Naoto and Teddie.

"Quick, let's get them both home!" Yosuke puts Souji on his back, "Oof, I'll take care of him, you guys take Yukiko-san home."

"Roger!" Chie carefully supports Yukiko on her shoulder with Kanji.

"Teddie wants to come with you too!"

"Teddie? Alright, if there's anything we need to do for him, we'll get it done easily."

**oOo**

**Dojima Residence**

"I'll apologize for Sensei, Nana-chan...! Please stop crying!"

"No...! Teddie didn't do anything, and so did Big Bro," she snivels and wanted to keep herself from sobbing. "If only *sniff* I knew he would be going...! Dad is also angry at me...!"

"For the tenth time, Nanako, I'm not angry at you!" Dojima sighs. "It's not your fault. I should be the one to blame since I'm not keeping an eye on him. Sis is furious at me for it, but she still entrusts him to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, so c'mere and let Daddy hug you." Nanako went up to him and embraces him tightly. "Hanamura, how's my nephew?"

"He's sleeping nicely in his bed. I also did what you told me, but the ice melted quickly. And he needs a change of clothes and the water's already warm."

"You replace the water in the basin; I'll take care of the rest."

"I want to help too!"

"No, you stay here and stop worrying too much. You know how tough he is; he even risked his life to save you when you were kidnapped."

"_Okay..._" she sat down in front of the TV, but she didn't change the channel to her favorite show.

"Don't worry, Nana-chan, he'll get better soon," Teddie reassures her.

**xXx**

**Amagi Inn, Yukiko's Room**

"_Mmm... Where am I...?_"

"Oh I'm glad you're awake!" Chie buried her face into Yukiko's bed.

"Why am I here? I thought I was just at the flood plains with you and..." she suddenly gasps and remembers what has happened after she returned from Tokyo. "A-All those things I've done..."

"Everything happened, Yukiko-senpai," said Naoto, "But we were useless and couldn't help both you and Souji-senpai. We're sorry..." she looked down.

"Speaking of him," she sat down, "what happened to him after I collapsed?"

"He saved you from a black smoke-like thing and then he fainted," said Rise.

"Yosuke just called, he said Souji-kun's fine, but now he has a high fever. Aw man, what's gonna happen next?" Chie paced back and forth.

"Are you feeling better, Senpai?" Kanji asked. "Go on, Rise-san; ask her something romantic towards Senpai."

"Why me? Well here goes... Yukiko-senpai, what do you care most right now: Senpai or the fight against Izanami?"

"The fight," she replies and everyone gasps, "but I'm more concerned with Souji! How is he? You just said he's fine, but I want to make sure!"

"She's baaack...!" Chie embraces her confused best friend, "Wait 'til the guys hear about this!"

**oOo**

The next foggy morning, the team meets up at the usual place. Teddie had decided to stay at Souji's for the night to keep an eye on him, and Yosuke returned home. Kanji, Rise, and Naoto left the inn leaving Chie to keep an eye on Yukiko. But Yukiko insisted that she should be left alone for her to think things straight. As soon as the team arrived, the two lovers quickly rushed to each other.

**Junes Food Court**

"Yukiko, are you alright?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I didn't expect you'd go to that shop too."

"All for the sake of saving you," he said with a smile.

"You've just recovered from a fever, Senpai," Naoto said, "Are you sure you really want to rush in and confront our enemy? That is not good for your condi-"

"I'm positive, Naoto-san. The fever must've felt sorry for me that I just woke up this morning feeling better," he tries to laugh. "I want to finish this and make everything back to the way it was."

"That's Sensei!" Teddie said.

"Well, what do you say guys?" Yosuke looks at his comrades, "Do we let this guy do as he says or make him rest for a bit longer?"

"We want him to rest," they all said. Souji takes a step back from his surprise.

"But if that's what he wants to do, then let's do it!" said Chie.

"But you owe us if something bad happens to you again," Yukiko laughed. "But that's what I like about you!" she grabbed his arm with a smile, much like Rise's style.

"This crazed love story ends with a happy ending," said Rise. "Ah, the feeling of love..." she started making faces and daydreams.

"Now we won't be too worried about you leaving then," Yukiko said.

"So you really want me to leave soon?" he chuckled.

"No, but I know you'll be back."

"I promise you that. Everyone, let's go and prove to Izanami that we can overcome this!" Souji raised his hand, and everyone prepares for the rematch with stronger determination. "We'll rid the fog out of this town and earn our victory!"

"YEAH!"

**- END -**

**junkosakura01**: Umm...was the ending too lame...? I don't know what to think of...I apologize for it. But did you enjoy this fanfic? I hope you did. And like I say in my other works, cristicism is free and I will revise this if there's any errors.


End file.
